With the increase of capacity of a large permanent magnet generator, the volume and dimension of the generator also increases accordingly, which results in an increase of manufacturing cost and transportation cost of a stator of the generator. The splitting technology for a stator iron core can well address the issue of the increase of manufacturing cost and transportation cost caused by the increase of the dimension of the stator. The stator iron core can be split in a single-layer winding structure. However, since the single-layer winding adopts the integral pitch design, it is unable to effectively reduce the content of fifth and seventh harmonic magnetic fields, which results in great torque ripple and causes vibration and noise of the generator to exceed the standards.
Therefore, in view of the issue that the stator iron core of the current large permanent magnet generator is required to be split, it is very necessary to develop a permanent magnet generator with a high-quality single-layer winding structure, which has small fifth and seventh harmonic contents, and a small torque ripple.